


I’m Making A Commitment To You:

by magnumpilover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Hawaii Five-O/Magnum PI Crossover [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Advice, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Engagement Ring/Engagement Rings, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Future, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relationship Advice, Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Think/Thinking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/magnumpilover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve decided that he would be happy with Thomas, Would thePIfeel the same way ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV/Steve McGarrett
Series: Hawaii Five-O/Magnum PI Crossover [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302770
Kudos: 1





	I’m Making A Commitment To You:

*Summary: Steve decided that he would be happy with Thomas, Would the **_PI_** feel the same way ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was thinking about all that he went through. The Hunky Brunette said thinking to himself, **“Where do _ **I**_ want my life going ?, Do I **_want_** Thomas to fit into it ?”**, as he was getting ready for their romantic evening. He was definitely ready to propose that evening, & is hoping that his lover is on the same page about his future. He headed over to the spot, so he could see to the last minute details, that are left.

Meanwhile, The **_PI_** is very nervous about the evening, He hopes that all will go well that night. He got dressed in his most perfect outfit, & checked himself nervously in the mirror. Meanwhile, Juliet Higgins, The **_Majordomo_** of **_Robin’s Nest_** came to check in on him. “Are you doing okay ?”, She asked in her accent, & she was worried, & concerned about him.

“I am just worried about my future with Steve, I am just worried that we are not in sync. I hope that we can figure things out as we do”, Magnum said, as he sighed, He went to put on his father’s watch. The Beautiful Blond said simply, “I think you shouldn’t read too much into it, You should enjoy the precious time you have with him”, I regretted everyday that I didn’t with Richard”. Magnum understood what she meant, & he leaned in, & kissed her on the cheek, He said smiling, “Thanks, Higgy". She nodded, & he left for his important romantic evening.

The **_Five-O Commander_** was satisfied with the results, & he was ready with his decision, & pushed his insecurities about his future with Magnum out of his mind. The Handsome Shorter Man showed up, & said, “What’s up with this ?”, He was in awe, as he took in the romantic setting. "I planned this surprise for you, I decided that I’m making a commitment to you”, He took him into his arms, & kissed him passionately. Magnum returned the kiss with equal passion, & kept it up til they were breathless.

The Former Seal took the ring out of the box, & got on one knee. Magnum stood there speechless, as this was happening, “Steve, What the hell are you doing ?”, He croaked out. The **_PI_** felt like his world was spinning, & it continued to do that. Magnum had tears in his eyes, As the most romantic gesture is happening right then, & there.

“Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, You are make me the happiest man in the world, Would you continue to make me the happiest man in the world ?, Will you marry me ?”, Steve asked, as the dark-haired man looked at him with hope, & love. He opened the box, & showed him the ring inside of it, Magnum said with a smile, & eyes full of tears, “Yes, Steven John McGarrett, Yes, I will marry you”. Steve slipped the ring on to his finger, after putting the box back into his pocket, & they shared a searing kiss. After they got themselves together, & composed, They went on to celebrate their special evening.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
